


Trust Me

by cubhyunjae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Changgu is sick, Changgu just wants to protect and love Yuto, Cute, Fluff, Hyunggu and Changgu are brothers, Hyunggu is annoyed with them, M/M, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, They're cute, Yuto is Oblivious, Yuto is in love with Changgu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Yuto is asked by his best friend to stay with him for a week and Yuto can't say no. The only problem? Hyunggu's older brother is home sick and Yuto is very much in love with Changgu.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 23





	Trust Me

Sure, Yuto was at the age where week long sleepovers at your best friends were a thing of the past, but Hyunggu’s big pleading eyes rendered Yuto’s brain useless. Yuto could never say no to his best friend. Were him and his best friend both twenty-two years old, finishing up college, and working at a restaurant part time to help with funds? Yes absolutely. However the restaurant is closed for a week for renovations, and they didn’t have that many assignments due for their classes, so Yuto agrees when Hyunggu asks him to stay for a week at his apartment that he shares with his brother Changgu. 

Changgu. Yuto’s dream man. Yuto has had a crush on his best friend’s older brother for  _ years _ . Yuto met Changgu when Yuto was twelve and in his sixth year of primary school, Changgu being fourteen and in his second year of middle school. Hyunggu had brought Yuto over to his house for the first time. Changgu had crashed their game time and played with them, Hyunggu smirking and shoving Yuto into Changgu when he noticed the blush on Yuto’s cheeks. Yuto could honestly write a five page essay on how amazing Changgu is. 

Yuto has tried dating other people, don’t get him wrong, but they would all leave him after realizing that Yuto had a crush on someone else. Hyunggu and Yuto’s mutual friend Wooseok had even tried to date Yuto, but quickly found out that Yuto would  _ not  _ stop talking about Changgu. His most painful breakup was last year. Yuto started dating another Japanese boy named Yuto who everyone had called Mizu, a shortened version of his last name to differentiate the two boys. Mizuguchi Yuto had broken things off with Yuto when he decided to go back to Japan to finish off college. Of course Yuto had crashed at Hyunggu’s, crying and wishing that he wouldn’t have fallen for him. When Hyunggu had to go to work and Yuto was too sad to do anything else, Changgu would come home from work and cook dinner for Yuto, forcing the younger to watch a movie with him. Yuto’s breakup had brought Yuto and Changgu even closer which only made Yuto’s crush on Changgu bigger. 

Which is a terrible predicament to be in as Yuto is throwing his backpack on Hyunggu’s bed and he hears the loud sneeze and groan coming from the room across from Hyunggu’s. Yuto looks at Hyunggu confused as he points to Changgu’s room. 

“He’s got a cold. It’s not completely terrible, but his boss is making him work from home this week. I hope that doesn’t bug you,” Hyunggu smirks at Yuto who immediately punches Hyunggu’s arm. 

“Shut up dickhead. I do  _ not  _ want to talk about this with him here,” Yuto rolls his eyes, “Do you guys still have the miso paste from our dinner escapade a week ago?” Yuto slips his hoodie off before messing up his hair while smiling at Hyunggu. 

“Yeah we do. Why?” Hyunggu puckers his lips before Yuto bends down and pecks his lips lightly, “Seungyoun might come over sometime this week. I told him I wasn’t spending the night with him this week since I was having you over.” 

“I refuse to ever kiss him again. I do not care if it was a party and he was dared to kiss me. I still feel his tongue in my goddamn trachea,” Yuto shakes his head before fixing the hoop in his nostril, “Are you coming with me to the kitchen?” 

“He was mainly dared because you had just gotten your tongue pierced,” Hyunggu laughs and walks out of his room before knocking on Changgu’s door, “Do you need anything?” 

“A shovel to knock me out,” Changgu grumbles, his voice nasally before he sneezes again, “Probably more tissues. There’s a box in the cupboard by the sink. I think. Hi Yuto,” Changgu’s voice is wavering in and out like he’s losing his voice. 

“Hi Ggu. Hyunggu will come back with the tissues,” Yuto grabs Hyunggu’s hand before dragging his best friend towards the kitchen. 

Hyunggu rolls his eyes before grabbing the tissue box from under the sink like Changgu had said. Yuto smiles and gets some scallions and the miso paste from the fridge before grabbing one of the pots and a mug. Yuto puts some water into the small pot and puts it on the stove to boil. He hums softly and gets a knife from the drawer before cutting the scallions. Yuto puts some of the miso paste and scallions into the mug. Yuto grabs some ginger and grates that into the mug with the scallions and miso paste. Hyunggu leans against the counter and rolls his eyes as Yuto bites at his lip piercing. 

“Whatever you’re making for him, he’ll like,” Hyunggu laughs as Yuto pouts and rocks on his feet. 

“It’s not about him liking this that I’m nervous about. Your brother in general makes me anxious,” Yuto laughs as Hyunggu fake gags. 

Yuto looks at the boiling water before taking it off the burner and pouring the water into the mug. Yuto stirs the water, miso paste, ginger, and scallions together before putting the spoon into the sink and walking with Hyunggu down the hallway to Changgu’s room. 

“I hope you’re decent,” Hyunggu calls out as he opens the door to Changgu’s room and turns the light on. 

Changgu winces slightly at the light before sitting up and grabbing the tissues from Hyunggu. Yuto sits on Changgu’s bed next to him and hands him the mug, Changgu wrapping his hands around the mug happily. Yuto looks at Changgu and opens his mouth to tell him what it is before he tilts his head confused. 

“Is that my hoodie?” Yuto blinks in confusion, Hyunggu biting his lip to stifle his laughter, “Hyunggu shut the fuck up. You literally  _ stole _ Seungyoun’s hoodie from him.” 

“Oh no I stole this one too. Hyunggu was washing it from when he threw his iced coffee at you and it was the first hoodie I grabbed. It’s warm,” Changgu smiles at Yuto who blushes lightly and rubs the back of his neck, “What is this?” 

“It’s negi miso yu. It’s miso paste, scallions, ginger, and hot water. My mom used to make it for me when I was sick. I thought I’d make it for you too. You used to cook for me when I was going through shit, so I figured that I would make you something,” Yuto blushes more, his face now the color of Hyunggu’s bright red t-shirt. 

“Hey it was the least I could do for you,” Changgu smiles and winces at the pain in his forehead, “Hyunggu can you get the sinus meds for me from the bathroom?” 

“You try anything on Yuto while I’m gone and I break your fingers,” Hyunggu glares at his brother who rolls his eyes and waves as Hyunggu leaves the bedroom. 

“How have you been doing?” Changgu grabs Yuto’s arm and traces the tattoo on his forearm. 

“I’ve been okay I think. I had a presentation in my literature class the other day. I almost started crying, but Seungyoun started making obscene faces so I would at least smile,” Yuto shrugs slightly as he looks at Changgu, “What about you?” 

“I’ve been here for the past day and a half. I tried going into work, but Hoetaek shoved me out of the office,” Changgu laughs and takes a sip of the soup, “Has he texted you at all?” 

“Yuto? Yeah. He sent me a picture of him in Osaka last week. Hyunggu got really pissed off, but at least I didn’t cry this time,” Yuto smiles and looks over as Hyunggu walks back into the room. 

“Are you talking about Mizuguchi? He’s not worth your time Yuto. I don’t know why you haven’t blocked his number,” Hyunggu sighs and hands Changgu the sinus medicine. 

“You didn’t block Vernon after you two broke up,” Changgu sips the soup and winces when Hyunggu flicks his forehead, “I deserved that.” 

“Yes you did. Now stop seducing my best friend or he won’t leave the fucking room and we both have calculus homework due in two hours,” Hyunggu looks at Yuto who chokes on his saliva and quickly stands up and runs out of Changgu’s room, “What do you want for dinner? Changgu if the next word out of your mouth is Yuto, I am going to make sure Yuto never sees you again,” Hyunggu glares at Changgu who snorts and takes the sinus meds with the soup. 

“I want ramen. I’ll come out in the living room in a bit after the sinus meds kick in,” Changgu smirks at Hyunggu who rolls his eyes and shuts Changgu’s door behind him as he leaves. 

“Derivatives,” Yuto mumbles from the living room as he pulls his calculator out and starts working out the problem, Hyunggu plopping next to him on the couch, “Wooseok has it so easy with  _ not  _ having to do this shit.” 

“Maybe, but Wooseok does have speech instead of this bullshit so really, who’s winning?” Hyunggu laughs and opens his laptop before grabbing his own notebook. 

“We have speech next semester, smartass. I just have no idea how these are going to help me with my music therapy career choice,” Yuto bites at his lip piercing, “Like speech, maybe, but calculus?” 

“Tell me about it. I’m taking calculus, speech, and a comp lit class for a music production major,” Hyunggu laughs and continues to work out the problems on their worksheets, “Guess what I heard through the grapevine?” 

“By grapevine you mean through Seungyoun?” Yuto looks over at Hyunggu who pouts, “And if you’re talking about Yanan and Wooseok dating, I already know.” 

“How do you know?” Hyunggu starts plugging things into his calculator. 

“I have a class with Yanan. I saw it happen. Wooseok stormed into the classroom, grabbed Yanan by his collar, kissed him, asked him out, and then dragged Yanan out of the classroom,” Yuto rolls his eyes as he runs his tongue piercing along the back of his teeth as he works on the problems. 

“ASMR, but it’s just you running your tongue piercing against your teeth,” Hyunggu laughs as Yuto throws a pencil at his leg, “It’s brilliant!” 

“I’m going to throw you to the wolves and then have Seungyoun fall in love with me,” Yuto sticks his tongue out, Hyunggu leaning in closer to Yuto, the taller screeching and quickly going back to his math problems, “How many do you have left?” 

“I’m on the last one,” Hyunggu hums as he starts the last problem, Yuto quickly following behind Hyunggu. 

Yuto goes back to running his tongue against the back of his teeth, Hyunggu biting at his lip piercing as they work out the problem. Yuto excitedly finishes his paper before handing Hyunggu his homework to check if they got the same answers. Hyunggu looks them over and nods his head before handing the paper back. Yuto and Hyunggu take pictures of their work and submit the images to their teacher before Yuto puts his calculus away and closes his laptop. Yuto leans his head against Hyunggu’s shoulder as Hyunggu turns the television on, Yuto grabbing his phone as it starts to ring. 

“Hello?” Yuto hums and plays with Hyunggu’s fingers as Hyunggu turns on a random show. 

“Hey Yuto! Is Hyunggu with you?” Seungyoun giggles as Yuto huffs out a laugh and puts his phone on speaker. 

“Hyunggu, your boyfriend would like to speak to you,” Yuto looks at Hyunggu who snorts and snuggles into Yuto. 

“What do you want baby?” Hyunggu hums and snorts when Seungyoun whines. 

“I’m needy and I miss you. Can I come visit you tomorrow?” Seungyoun hums, then yelps which is followed by a loud thud.

“What the hell? Are you okay?” Hyunggu bites his lip to keep from laughing. 

“I may have fallen off of my couch. Anyways that’s not important. Can I invade your space tomorrow? I’ll bring pizza!” Seungyoun hums softly, Yuto getting up from the couch to get a bottle of banana milk for himself and Hyunggu. 

“I don’t care baby, I don’t think Yuto does either. Changgu is sick though,” Hyunggu grabs the banana milk from Yuto before kissing his cheek slightly. 

“I don’t really mind,” Yuto shrugs and opens the banana milk as he sits down on the couch again. 

“Perfect. Also, Yuto, when is our music theory assignment due?” Seungyoun asks, Yuto running his tongue piercing against his teeth as he thinks, “Is he doing the tongue thing?” 

“Yeah,” Yuto and Hyunggu reply at the same time and laugh at each other, “Anyways, it’s not due for another two and a half weeks, even though mine is basically done.” 

“Of course it is Yuto, of course it is,” Seungyoun grumbles, “Anyways I have to go. I promised Seungwoo I would help him pick an outfit for his date with Hanse. Bye my love! Bye Yuto!” Seungyoun giggles before hanging up. 

“Your boyfriend is a mess,” Yuto rolls his eyes and takes a sip of the banana milk before putting the lid back on. 

“Yes he is, but he’s my mess,” Hyunggu laughs and looks at the side of the couch to see Changgu walk up. 

“When are we ordering ramen?” Changgu sits on the couch next to Yuto, Yuto screaming and curling into a ball, “I’m sorry Yuto,” Changgu laughs and hugs Yuto, the younger shaking as he uncurls himself. 

“Are we ordering ramen or are we going out to get it?” Hyunggu looks over at Changgu who plays with Yuto’s hair as Yuto leans into Changgu, “Yuto you do know you can get sick too.” 

“Yeah I know that,” Yuto shrugs and opens his phone to text Wooseok. 

“I mean we can go out, but I’d have to shower and I’m not sure if you two want to wait,” Changgu pokes Yuto’s cheek, Changgu quickly moving his finger when Yuto went to bite at him. 

“We can wait. I really don’t want to order in case the delivery person is that girl from my art history class,” Hyunggu shakes his head and shudders, “She's obsessed with me.” 

“She’s had a crush on you since secondary school. She was in our math and science class in our second year,” Yuto looks over at Hyunggu who cringes at the memory, “Changgu you should go shower.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Changgu runs his finger against Yuto’s cheek before getting up from the couch, “I shouldn’t be longer than fifteen minutes,” Changgu walks off down the hallway to his bedroom. 

“You two are so annoying. Yuto if you ever kiss my brother, you are not allowed to kiss me until you wipe your mouth off,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes, Yuto sitting up completely in alarm. 

“I have kissed your brother a total of two times! The first time was on accident when he tackled me to the ground and we accidentally kissed. The second time was because we were standing under the mistletoe and his friend Shinwon pushed our heads together,” Yuto messes with his nose piercing then stands up. 

“There was also that one time you kissed on your sixteenth birthday,” Hyunggu smirks at Yuto who blushes at the memory. 

“Shut up. Shut the hell up. I refuse to think of that memory!” Yuto walks to Hyunggu’s room, Hyunggu following behind him. 

“Why not? Is it because no one forced you two to kiss or was it because Changgu wanted to kiss you? Maybe it was because you were sitting in his lap when that happened. Who knows,” Hyunggu smirks then screams when Yuto throws a pillow at Hyunggu. 

“I hate you. I truly do,” Yuto slips his shirt off then opens up his bag to get a different shirt, “I don’t like thinking about it because that was  _ our  _ birthday party.” 

“Yeah I know,” Hyunggu laughs before looking over Yuto’s back, “Are you going to get it touched up again?” 

“Possibly. I’m not sure,” Yuto sits on Hyunggu’s bed, Hyunggu sitting on his computer chair, “I don’t have that much money. I do want to get matching tattoos with you and Changgu, maybe even Seungyoun,” Yuto laughs and looks down at his chest, “Do you think I should get my nipples pierced? I remember Hoetaek showing us the cute jewelry he got for it. It’s just a thought,” Yuto shrugs and looks over at Hyunggu who shrugs. 

“I could go with you. I want my belly button pierced,” Hyunggu hums softly and looks up at Yuto who nods his head. 

“That’d be nice! It would be fun,” Yuto grabs a hoodie and slips it on, not bothering to put a shirt on underneath it. 

“What’s going on?” Changgu leans against Hyunggu’s door frame, a black hoodie along with some grey sweatpants, “Are we ready to leave?” Changgu looks up at Yuto, his black hair falling into his eyes. 

“Yeah we are,” Hyunggu stands up and slips a hoodie on, “Hey Changgu, Seungyoun is coming over tomorrow.” 

“I have no idea why you’re telling me. He shows up unannounced enough that I just expect him to show up some days,” Changgu laughs as the three walk out of the apartment, Changgu locking up behind them. 

“I thought I would give a warning this time,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes before leading them out of the apartment building and down the street, “Yuto are you okay?” 

“Hm? Yeah I’m fine,” Yuto slips his phone into his pocket and puts his hood up, “Shinwon texted me asking if I knew where Changgu was.” 

“Why did he message you and not Hyunggu?” Changgu snorts and walks inside of the ramen shop with Hyunggu and Yuto. 

“He said he couldn’t get a hold of you or Hyunggu,” Yuto rolls his eyes as they sit down at a table, Changgu sitting across from Yuto with Hyunggu sitting next to Yuto. 

“I do have seven texts from him,” Changgu mumbles once he pulls his phone out, “Oh well,” Changgu shrugs and responds back to Shinwon. 

“I have my notifications for Shinwon muted if I’m honest,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes and looks over the menu on the table. 

“Why? He’s lovely,” Changgu grabs the tablet on the table to start inputting his order, “Hyunggu do you know what you want?” 

“He’s great, but he keeps asking about you and Yuto so it annoys me,” Hyunggu takes the tablet from Changgu, “Yuto?” 

“My usual please,” Yuto runs his tongue piercing against his teeth, “I’ll pay you back tomorrow.” 

“No, I’m paying. Neither of you are paying me back. It’s the least I can do for taking care of me this week,” Changgu smiles at the two, Hyunggu snorting and nodding as he puts the orders in and hands the tablet back to Changgu. 

Changgu puts his card information in and sets the tablet down and waits for their food and drinks to come. Yuto pulls his phone out and snorts at the message Wooseok sent him before sneakily taking a picture of Changgu and sending it to Wooseok. Yuto slips his phone in his pocket before grabbing a napkin and a pen and doodling on it. 

“Why is Wooseok screaming in the group chat?” Hyunggu looks over at Yuto who shows Hyunggu the photo he took, “Oh I see.” 

“I don’t know why he’s freaking out. He knows I’m spending the week with you. I purposefully told him that I wasn’t third wheeling on his dates with Yanan this week cause I was hanging out with you,” Yuto rolls his eyes before smiling at the waitress that sets their drinks down.

“I don’t question him honestly,” Hyunggu laughs, Changgu raising his eyebrow in question, “Hey Yuto. You should ask Changgu the piercing question.” 

“What question?” Changgu grabs his water and begins to take a drink. 

“Should I get my nipples pierced?” Yuto tilts his head innocently while looking at Changgu who chokes on his water in shock at the question, “Oh my god are you okay?” 

Changgu breathes heavily before taking a sip of his water to calm himself down, “Yeah I’m okay,” Changgu looks over at Hyunggu who smirks, “I think you should do whatever makes you happy Yuto,” Changgu smiles at Yuto who shrugs and nods. 

Yuto takes a sip of cola before leaning back in his chair, his head hanging over the back of the chair. Changgu gulps slightly at the sight of Yuto’s neck, his attention quickly snapping from Yuto to Hyunggu when he smirks and rolls his eyes. The waitress comes back over and brings their food, the three thanking her before she walks off after winking at Changgu. 

“He’s gay,” Yuto mumbles under his breath before quickly beginning to eat his ramen, Changgu hiding a smile behind his sleeve. 

For the rest of dinner, the three laugh and joke around, Changgu’s voice continuing to go in and out from overuse. Once the three finish up, Yuto pulls out some money to leave as a tip. The three walk out of the ramen shop and down the sidewalk towards Hyunggu and Changgu’s apartment. Hyunggu groans as his phone rings, Hyunggu answering and putting the phone on speaker. 

“Yes Seungyoun?” Hyunggu pinches the bridge of his nose as they walk. 

“Hyunggu?” Seungyoun’s voice sounds broken and raw from crying, a small hiccup solidifying Hyunggu’s suspicions that he was crying. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Hyunggu looks at his phone with worry, Yuto wrapping his arms around Hyunggu’s waist. 

“My teacher just emailed me and she’s failing me. I’m not going to be able to graduate Hyunggu. I’m shaking. I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared Hyunggu,” Seungyoun chokes out a sob, Yuto frowning as Hyunggu bites at his lip to keep from crying himself. 

“Yuto, I know I asked you to come here, but are you okay staying by yourself for the night?” Hyunggu looks at Yuto while shaking. 

“Go Hyunggu. Your boyfriend needs you. Seungyoun I love you. Hyunggu is on his way,” Yuto smiles at Hyunggu who nods and signals for a taxi. 

Changgu and Yuto silently walk inside of the apartment building before walking to the apartment door. Changgu unlocks the apartment and walks inside, Yuto shutting the door behind him and locking it. Yuto kicks his shoes off and walks down the hallway into Hyunggu’s room. He flops onto Hyunggu’s bed and sighs softly as he pulls the covers over himself. 

“Hey Yuto? Can I ask a favor?” Changgu bites at the inside of his lip nervously as he looks at the tall Japanese male on the bed. 

“Yeah of course. Anything,” Yuto sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, willing to do literally  **_anything_ ** that Changgu asked of him. 

“I have a hard time sleeping by myself when I’m sick because I get so cold. Is there anyway that you can sleep in my bed with me? I usually just suffer alone, but since Hyunggu isn’t here I thought you might want someone to talk to,” Changgu blushes lightly at Yuto who nods his head and slips his hoodie off before putting it on Hyunggu’s bed and grabbing his phone charger. 

The two shuffle into Changgu’s room, Changgu turning on his oil diffuser and his lamp that projects stars onto his walls and ceiling. Changgu turns his tv on before sliding into his bed and plugs Yuto’s phone charger in. Yuto plugs his phone in and turns his ringer off before laying next to Changgu. Yuto lays his head on Changgu’s chest, Changgu running his fingers through Yuto’s hair. 

“I’m surprised you need me. You’re really warm right now,” Yuto looks up at Changgu who smiles down at Yuto. 

“I promise you, I’m freezing,” Changgu laughs softly, his voice cutting out part way through before he runs his fingers through Yuto’s hair again, “Yuto? Can I kiss you?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Yuto stutters slightly and blushes lightly before he closes the gap between them and kisses him gently. 

Changgu pulls Yuto closer and deepens the kiss slightly. Yuto blushes a bright red and pulls away before hiding his face in Changgu’s chest. Changgu smiles down at Yuto who yawns and snuggles closer to the older. Changgu leans down slightly and kisses Yuto’s head as the younger grabs Changgu’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Changgu turns his head towards the television and starts watching the documentary that’s on. Changgu turns to Yuto to tell him something about the documentary when he notices the taller fast asleep on his chest. 

“Goodnight Yuto,” Changgu holds Yuto close before closing his eyes and falling asleep with Yuto. 

The next morning, Yuto is woken up to stifled laughter and two pairs of eyes looking over his body. Yuto screams which alerts Changgu, the older jumping awake and immediately pulling Yuto closer to him. Changgu looks at the intruders and groans as he lays back down and traces the flowers on Yuto’s arm to calm him down. 

“Is there a reason why you two decided to scare the ever loving fuck out of Yuto and me?” Changgu’s voice is gravelly from lack of use, the tip of Yuto’s ears going red from the sound. 

“Why is my best friend in your bed shirtless? Did you two fuck?” Hyunggu looks down at Changgu and Yuto, Yuto making a strangled noise of confusion. 

“What the fuck Hyunggu? No. Changgu asked if I could sleep in bed with him because he gets cold when he’s sick. Jesus Hyunggu,” Yuto slips out of Changgu’s bed and walks inside of Hyunggu’s room to find a shirt. 

“Changgu that’s a load of bullshit. You burn up when you’re sick. Why did you lie to him? Don’t fucking play with him Changgu,” Hyunggu glares at his older brother, Seungyoun nodding angrily beside him. 

“He’s just so cute and adorable and I really want to hold him and squish his cheeks and kiss him. I like him, Hyunggu, and I know he likes me too. I’ve known since we were kids. His sixteenth birthday confirmed it for me, not to mention Christmas later that year when Shinwon pushed us together and he ran off blushing. Trust me. I know he likes me. I just don’t know how to tell him I like him without him doubting me,” Changgu sneezes and laughs, “I’m not even that sick. I could have totally gone to work this week. I just wanted to be close to Yuto,” Changgu smirks and gets out of bed. 

“He’s good Hyunggu,” Seungyoun looks at his boyfriend, “He sounded super sick yesterday.” 

“Figure it out Changgu. He’s been hurt too many times before because of his feelings for you, and you almost lost him with Yuto. You better hurry up before someone else takes him,” Hyunggu shakes his head, “Seungyoun and I brought breakfast, so you should come out into the kitchen.” 

“I will. Just give me a second,” Changgu walks into the bathroom that's connected to his bedroom.

Hyunggu and Seungyoun leave the bedroom and walk to the kitchen to see Yuto opening some banana milk. The taller nods towards Hyunggu and opens his mouth to say something before he quickly takes a drink and looks away from Hyunggu and Seungyoun. 

“What are you hiding, Adachi?” Seungyoun sits on the kitchen counter next to the fridge while smirking at the younger. 

Yuto looks over at Seungyoun and Hyunggu before mumbling something and taking another drink of his banana milk. 

“What was that?” Hyunggu raises his eyebrow while smirking at Yuto. 

“We kissed,” Yuto blurts out before hiding his face, “I need to go walk my fish,” Yuto tries walking past Seungyoun and Hyunggu, the both of whom grab onto Yuto’s shirt and keep him in place. 

“You did what? Did he kiss you or did you kiss him? Did you ask him?” Hyunggu steals the banana milk from Yuto who whines. 

“He asked me, but I kissed him. I know it’s stupid because there’s no way I have any chance with someone like him, but hey. Any chance I get to kiss that guy I’m in love with I’m taking,” Yuto laughs and smiles sadly before sliding down the island with tears in his eyes, “Why am I so unlovable Hyunggu?” 

“What? Baby don’t say that. Why would you think that?” Hyunggu sits next to Yuto, Seungyoun sitting down on the floor and holding Yuto’s hands.

“Wooseok left me. Juyeon wouldn’t go on any more dates with me. Yuto broke my heart. And now I have to sit and deal with the fact that I’m in love with someone who will never love me back? Why won’t anyone stay with me? Am I defective?” Yuto looks over at Hyunggu, tears rolling down his cheeks, Seungyoun moving his hands and wiping Yuto’s tears before pulling the younger into his arms. 

“You’re not defective Yuto. Someone will stay with you I promise. He’ll sweep you off your feet and kiss all your worries away. He’ll hold you in his arms and whisper all of the things he loves about you. He’ll wrap his arms around your waist as you both sway to some music while cooking. He’ll kiss your face and tell you how much he loves you,” Seungyoun smiles at Yuto who sniffles, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout, “He’s going to cherish you. Do you want to know how I know that?” Seungyoun wipes Yuto’s stray tears away as he nods, “Because a little birdy told me these things when he was drunk out of his mind last weekend at a bar and accidentally called me instead of you. That little birdy is currently standing next to the island crying,” Seungyoun presses a kiss to Yuto’s nose. 

Yuto looks over to the island, Hyunggu smiling over at Changgu with tears in his eyes as Changgu makes grabby hands at Yuto. Yuto walks over to Changgu and buries his face in Changgu’s neck. 

“You two should go talk, but hurry up before this breakfast is too cold to be edible,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes, Seungyoun wiping the stray tears away.

Changgu takes Yuto to Changgu’s room, the two of them sitting on the bed. Yuto looks down at his hands not knowing what to say. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Changgu grabs Yuto’s hand, the younger immediately looking over at Changgu, “I have for a while. I was going to tell you the day you told us you were dating Yuto. It’s why I avoided hanging out with you two. I didn’t want to see you kissing someone else that wasn’t me. You were happy and I didn’t want to get in the middle of that,” Changgu looks over at Yuto who laughs and wipes his eyes, “What?” 

“You do know why Yuto and I broke up right?” Yuto looks over at Changgu who knits his eyebrows together in confusion. 

“I thought it was because he was going back to Japan to finish school,” Changgu looks at Yuto confused. 

“That’s partially true,” Yuto sighs and lays back against the bed, “Yuto started falling for someone else and he wanted to go back to Japan to figure those feelings out. He also told me that he knew I was in love with you. I think the reason the break up was so hard for me was because he’s one of the only Japanese friends I have here in Korea. He was also there for me through so much and it hurt to not be able to see him. I knew that going in I could never love Yuto as much as I loved you. Hyunggu knew, but we didn’t want anyone else knowing the real reason so we hid it, Hyunggu putting on the act of overprotective best friend. Changgu do you know how hard it is being in love with someone and not knowing if they’ll ever love you back? I cried for weeks not knowing if I was ever going to be able to love someone else because I had no idea if you would ever return the feelings,” Yuto looks at the older who grins at Yuto, “What?” 

“You’re just cute when you go on tangents. I wanted to do this in a more romantic setting and not in my bedroom when I look like a complete wreck, but, Adachi Yuto,” Changgu starts and gets cut off by Yuto kissing him deeply. 

Changgu pulls Yuto closer and kisses back just as deep, Yuto biting Changgu’s bottom lip. Changgu parts his lips before Yuto bites Changgu’s bottom lip and pulls away from the kiss.

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend Changgu,” Yuto presses his forehead to Changgu’s, Changgu grinning, “We should head out there before Hyunggu walks in here and gets pissy.” 

Before Changgu could lean in and kiss Yuto again, Hyunggu slams the door open, “COME ON THIS FOOD IS GOOD. EAT NOW MAKE OUT LATER!” 

“Fine!” Changgu and Yuto shout back and laugh before leaving the bedroom. 

As Changgu and Yuto sit down on the couch, Seungyoun handing them their breakfast and Changgu laying his head on Yuto’s shoulder, Yuto was sure of one thing. Changgu would never leave him. 


End file.
